Gem Lake
by MyBookLife
Summary: Imagine when all of our favorite Divergent characters (and some not so favorite) just happen to have a lake house on the same lake. The result an exciting, fun-filled summer! (Probably not actually T, but I don't know the ratings that well...)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is going to be SUPER boring, but stick with me while I set up the story. I know that I haven't updated my other story in ****_FOUR_****EVER, but I've been super busy with school and frankly I'm kinda stuck. I'm also supposed to be studying for finals right now, obviously that's not happening at the moment... This summer I'm planning on updating a lot more, I think my first story will come first though... I just wanted to get this out there to see if people like the idea. I'll stop rambling on now... Actually, one more thing, this story is VERY loosely based of what I do in the summer and I got my inspiration while there and thinking about how I haven't updated my story in forever, sorry, yay Michigan! (And sailing especially!)**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth no longer has to take finals, however, this is my first set, so I'm obviously not Veronica Roth...**

I roll up the window and open the car door stretching my legs as I get out. I had closed my book as soon as the bay had come into view. It's my first look at our new lake house. We have a tradition that at every Christmas, our parents give us a picture, map or name, some sort of clue of what we're doing that summer. We then have to figure out what we're doing from the clue they gave us, and snooping around the house.

This year, we had gotten a picture of a house on a lake. At first Caleb, my older brother (only by a few months, since we're Irish Twins), my actual twin Christina and my younger sister Lilac thought that our family would be staying a week or two at a lake house. When we did more snooping (internet history, papers in files), we figured out that our parents, Natalie and Andrew Prior had actually bought us a lake house, a boat, a jet ski, a kayak, paddleboards, a paddleboat, a water trampoline and a Sunfish (a type of sailboat that I learned on at camp one year). It turns out they had been planning this for years, saving up enough money to buy all of this in one year.

My parents had both grown up having houses on Gem Lake; they had actually met there the first time while doing community service in a group called Abnegation at a nearby library.

I step out of the car and I'm faced with the warm sun on my face, I look over at Christina and we both grin at each other; this is going to be an amazing summer.

Dad's car pulls in a minute later and Caleb and Lilac jump out, both equally excited as we are. "Mom this is amazing!" I run and give her a hug as Lilac jumps into my dad's arms.

"Just wait until you guys see the other side!" My mom says, smiling at my dad.

We all grab our duffle bags out of the car, as Christina, Caleb, Lilac, my mom and I are all going to be staying the entire summer out here while my dad commutes back and forth to Chicago for his work. The house is two hours away on a small lake in Michigan.

We go in through the front door and are greeted with a beautiful family room with a comfy couch and chairs facing a stone fireplace for the winter, the kitchen is next with the dining room, both with large windows letting in the light. Through the windows is our first real look at the water. Our house is in the bay, which is nicer than being on the big lake because it doesn't get as much boat wake. In front of the house are two docks, on the left side is a paddleboat and rowboat and on the right a speed boat and Jet Ski. Centered between the two docks is a water trampoline, I can't wait to get out there!

Across the bay are more houses, but I already think that our house is in the best location.

"Caleb and Lilac, your rooms are downstairs, Tris and Christina, your room is upstairs, we figured you might want to share." My mom says this with a smile on her face; I think she's excited to see our reactions.

"Tris this will be great!" Christina practically yells this. We're so different, but still so close, I love her so much.

We race up the stairs that are open to the floor to ceiling windows and above the living room.

I hear Lilac yelling and screaming about how amazing her room is and how much she loves it, Caleb thanks our parents in a more controlled way, but you can still hear the excitement in his voice.

Christina and I enter our "room" which is actually just the whole floor with a door at the stairs (the top level is just a fraction of the floors below it because of the tall ceilings). It's absolutely amazing. The whole thing is done in blues, greens and purples. There are two sets of those beds that have the bed on top, sort of like a bunk bed, but then nothing underneath. Under mine, is a plush purple chair surrounded by bookshelves. Under Christina's, there is a whole space for her to do her makeup, but there is also an area for her to do her art. She is an amazing artist and on top of the desk are new paints, pencils and whatever else she could need. In between the two beds in a sheer type curtain so we can have a little privacy if we want it.

On the far wall is a door to the bathroom, which is done in glass and whites and the door to the closet. The whole wall that they're on is a white board which has written on it, "Like it?" –Love Mom and Dad

"We love it!" Christina and I yell at the same time, some people think that the whole twins thinking and feeling the same thing is a lie, but it's not, we have a special connection that I don't have with anyone else.

I drop my duffel and start unpacking so I can see the rest of the house. While Christina carefully hangs all of her nicer clothes, I throw my wardrobe of athletic shorts and t-shirts into drawers and pull on a one-piece swimsuit and shorts. Christina puts on her bikini and cover-up, always looking better than I do. It's one of the things we differ in, our appearances; Caleb and Christina both have dark brown hair like our dad, while Lilac and I have light blonde hair like our mom. Christina also cares about her appearance while I don't.

Once she's done, we don't explore the rest of the room, we dart downstairs to see the basement and outside.

The basement has a big comfy couch and a projector that our parents had put down for us to see. The wall next to it is covered in movies, our favorites and new ones.

Caleb's room is open and it's covered in black boards for him to do smart things on, he's one of those kids that do all of the college prep during the summer, it's also covered in bookshelves everywhere, unlike mine they are covered in textbooks, unlike the page-turner novels that I love.

Lilac is pulling on my hand begging me to come see her room, so I do. She has a big comfy day bed with pink covers, the whole room is pink with a castle painted on the walls, and she is truly the princess of the family. The room has stuffed animals and games filling it.

As I go back out into the common room, I see that I missed the air hockey table; this is amazing.

"Do you guys like it?" My dad asks as he comes down the stairs.

A chorus of yes's answers him and this is amazing's.

"Wait until you see the outside!"

We all run to go outside and are greeted by an outdoor kitchen and grill with a dining table and chairs surrounding it. Out in the yard, a hammock sits, gently swaying in the breeze. Under the deck on the other side of the kitchen is an area with outdoor couches and chairs to hangout in. Down by the water, the view is similar to the view from the living room, but with one exception, my mom, I'm presuming has set up a Sunfish.

The sail is red, white and blue, and it's perfect! I jump right into it and sail around remembering all the good feelings that came with it.

I dock the boat and we all thank our parents forever. We're so lucky to have this house and I can't wait to create amazing memories here.

The day goes by quickly with us kids trying out everything there is, like it's Christmas morning, our parent's standing by enjoying us have fun.

We swim out to the middle of the bay; bring out the paddleboards, kayak and paddleboat to jump off of. We all have so much fun, pushing each other off and having a great time. Some siblings don't have strong bonds, but because Caleb, Christina and I are so close in age, it's like we're all twins and we feel the need to look out for Lilac the best we can.

We finish the day with huge grins plastered on our faces, and we haven't even gone out on the big lake yet.

Our parents had done all of this for us, they set up every last detail so if was ready to move into, they're amazing parents, the best anyone could ask for. I love my family.

Christina and I, both head upstairs after dinner, take showers and get ready for bed. I pull out my book as Christina sits down to draw something. Sometimes we work together when Christina can't think of something to draw and I love a part of my book, she draws the scene as I tell it to her, it works rather well since I'm a terrible drawer. Tonight, however, we quickly abandon our books and pencils for a discussion.

"Can you believe Mom and Dad got this all for us! It's amazing; I can't wait for this summer. I was thinking of going into the small town tomorrow and maybe looking for a job or something. I think Mom and Lilac were going to go grocery shopping and Caleb was heading to the library."

"What about Dad?" I ask.

"He has a meeting back in Chicago, he's leaving in the morning."

I laugh, "How do I always miss out on this important information?"

Christina laughs as well, "You always have your nose in a book, but not like Caleb, textbooks are just so boring…" She draws the word out to make it sort of sarcastic, it's something most people only do with friends, but for us, it's completely normal to do with family.

I shrug, it's probably true, I'm really into this series right now called _Gone_, it's about this town that is covered by this 20 mile wide dome and everyone over 15 is gone, hence the title. It's super good and… I cut myself off; I'm such a bookworm. I love being in a different universe and a different life that I'll never have.

I turn my attention back to Christina, "I think I'm going to stick around here, maybe do a little sailing. What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Something small and only during the week, I saw a little art gallery on the way in, maybe I could do something there. And you and your boat, we aren't going to see you for like the whole summer if you get on that thing!"

I laugh, "That's not true, I still have to eat and sleep somewhere! And you can't forget read, and run, and swim, and ride my bike…"

"Ok, I get it! Little Ms. Active over here is NOT going to spend her whole summer on a sailboat… Here that everyone?" She talks to the room as if she was a TV show host; we have quite the opposite personalities… But we love each other.

We continue our talk about mindless things, Christina talks about her art and how she wants to get a boyfriend. I just roll my eyes, who needs guys? They just make life more complicated; girls go crazy over them and dress up in ridiculous clothing just to get their attention. If I were to ever date anyone, they would need to take me as I am. I'm not going to change for anyone.

**I know, super boring... I was kinda bored writing it, but I can't just jump right into the plot, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever... I've just been getting over school, it's finally over! Time to go sailing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent...**

We go to sleep around 12:00 and when I wake up in the morning, the house is silent. I guess everyone really did leave this morning. I get dressed in a one-piece swimsuit, athletic shorts that come down halfway to my knee and an oversized t-shirt. I look outside and realize that it rained last night, the paddleboat is filled with water, and it looks like it was super windy.

I grab a granola bar and walk outside onto the deck, enjoying the warm sun on my back. I decide to clean up the waterfront before everyone gets home. I pull my hair into my classic ponytail and grab a bucket to bail the boat. I turn on the radio to the only station I know which plays the top 40 all the time and head down to the beach.

I start bailing out the boat, singing along to the music. I finish up with the boat and go to raise all of the umbrellas up by the house, little do I know that this is going to turn into a morning routine. I finish wiping everything down and I feel successful for opening up the house. I run inside to grab my book to sit in the hammock, when I return outside, I see a guy, about my age swim up to our house with our paddleboard. I realize it must have blown away in the storm, I walk out to meet him on the dock.

"Hey, there, I think this must be yours!" He partly yells since he's still a ways off.

"I guess so, thank you so much! Do you want me to come get it?"

"Oh no it's fine, I'm already wet. You guys are new here, right?"

"Yep, our first full day out here!"

"Really? I've been seeing people come and go for a while now."

"Our parents bought the house for us as a surprise over Christmas, we have this tradition that they give us something about our summer then." I say this, not really sure why I'm opening up to this stranger, I don't usually talk much to people I don't know, that's more Christina's department.

"That's super cool, you must have amazing parents, I'm Four by the way."

I must look a little puzzled by this so he says, "I know, weird name, it's what all my friends call me, I was born April 4th, I also play football in high school and my first game I scored 4 touchdowns…"

"Wow, that's impressive, my name is Bea-" I stop myself, "My name is Tris," new place, new me.

Four has gotten to the dock by now and I feel a connection to him, he's super nice and friendly. I decide I should get to know him better if he's going to be our neighbor.

"Do you want to have a drink or something, a towel?"

"I guess if you're offering." He gives me a lopsided smile and I return one of my own.

"Come on up, I'll grab you a towel." Four puts the paddleboard down on the beach and follows me up to the house.

I grab Four a towel, "Do you want something to drink? We have water, Diet Coke, Coke, Sprite..." I list off some more drinks and wait for his response.

"I'll just have a water, thanks." He says this with a gracious smile. I grab two bottles of water and when I hand one to him, I look up for the first time, and I really do have to look up because he's so tall compared to my 5' 2" stature, and notice his eyes. They're a deep, deep blue that I could stare into the whole day… I shake the thought from my head and sit down in one of the chairs around the table.

I gesture for Four to sit down as well. I decide to start the conversation back up again, "Do you live here full time, or just for the summer?"

"My dad, my sister Marlene and I come up each summer, we've had the house since before I was born."

"That's cool." I say, secretly wondering what happened to his mom. Though he seems friendly, he doesn't seem super open.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older brother named Caleb, a twin named Christina and a much younger sister whose name is Lilac. They all decided to go into town today with my mom and my dad headed back to Chicago this morning."

"Do you live in Chicago?"

"Yep!"

"No way, so do I. We live in Lincoln Park. What about you?"

"So do I! I don't know how we haven't seen each other somewhere before, at a school thing or something!"

"That is weird, at least we're meeting each other now."

I smile in return, he seems really nice, I think that our family should have his over sometime. I think of what Christina would say, she would probably say that he's cute. She wouldn't be lying either… I shake the thought away.

We continue to talk about mindless things about our life, just getting to know each other. I learn that he's 18 to my 16, but hey, age in friends doesn't matter out here, I wasn't even expecting anyone to live here!

Four looks at his watch, "I should get going, I'm supposed to meet up with my dad for lunch, he hates it when I'm late." He gives a little grimace with this, which puzzles me a little, but I shake it off as I realize I should offer him a way home.

"I feel bad that I can't take you home, I don't know how to drive the boat or the Jet Ski and my mom took the car. I could sail you home if you wanted." I say this last part jokingly.

"You sail?"

"Yep, I learned at camp, I only went for a year, but I loved it."

"What kind of boats?"

"Sunfish are my favorite, but we also sailed an MC a few times, not many people know about that type though…"

"You aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

"I teach sailing here at the lake, in those exact boats. This year one of our old instructors left and I've been looking for a new one. With all this technology though, not many people know how. Would you be willing to help out a little? We don't get paid much, but it's super fun. I would understand if you don't want to though."

"Are you kidding? That sounds amazing! I would love to, if I'm good enough. What age do you teach?"

"I'm sure you're amazing, we teach anywhere from 7 to whenever really, our oldest is 14 I think."

"That sounds amazing, do you need to- like- see if I can actually sail?"

He laughs, "How about you sail me home?"

"Sure."

So I sail Four home, granted it's super short, but I think I did all right.

"I'll take you. This week the instructors are getting together to prep the boats. The week after, the classes start."

I smile at my impromptu job offer. "That sounds great."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."


End file.
